


The Riddle

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "YOU BOUGHT A SMART CAR", Funny, Gen, Meme, One Shot, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on a youtube video, prank, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: Thomas pranks Alex. Alex gets mad. Lol.





	The Riddle

Alex and Thomas were standing by each other at the coffee cart. Not next to, because Alex didn't want to catch the asshole virus. Alex was angrily (always angrily) waiting for the coffee to drip slowly into the pot, willing it to go faster so he wouldn't have to be next to his Public Enemy Number One any longer. 

Naturally, Thomas decided to mess with him. 

“Hamilton!” he barked at the small man. “I have a riddle for you.”

Alex was mildly intrigued. A riddle? From this dumbass? “Sure.”

Thomas grinned at him evilly and started. “So, it's raining, right? And you pass a bus stop. There are three people there: your most trusted friend,” (Alex thought of Lafayette), “a pregnant woman who has to go to the hospital,” (Alex thought of Abigail Adams, that smart, wonderful, too-good-for-John-Adams woman), “and the boy of your dreams.” (Alex, of course, thought of John <3). 

Thomas continued with his riddle. “Your smart car only has two seats. What do you do?”

Alex’s face lit up and he excitedly responded, “ooh! I-I’ve heard this one!”

Thomas waited for him to continue with a raised eyebrow. 

“You give the car to your most trustworthy friend, they take the pregnant lady to the hospital, and then you stay at the bus stop with the boy of your dreams!” _Simple_ , Alex thought. 

Thomas studied him for a moment, then looked at the coffee pot. Then back at him. Alex waited to see his reaction to his easily getting the riddle right. 

Thomas poured his coffee and then stared at Hamilton with a straight face. 

“No. You go home and REEVALUATE YOUR FUCKING LIFE,” he screeched, surprising everyone within earshot. “YOU BOUGHT A _SMART CAR_!”

He lightly slapped Hamilton in the face and ran for his desk, sliding behind it for cover and making sure to not spill his coffee as Alex stared after him, caught unawares and shocked. He had a little red spot on his cheek, Thomas noted, satisfied. 

Then his face filled with color and he lunged at Thomas across the desk, spilling Thomas’ precious coffee, wound back with his clenched fist, and reached up to ~lightly~ punch Thomas on the cheek. 

Then he stepped back, straightened his rumpled shirt, and walked calmly back over to the coffee cart. He poured himself a cup of his lifeblood and went back to his desk, walking by Washington’s office on the way. 

Washington raised his eyebrow and Alex mouthed _it was nothing_ at him. Washington nodded and went back to talking on the phone. 

He started making sales calls like nothing had happened, with Thomas still gaping among his ruined things, scattered around the floor, and the rest of the office staring at Alex in shock, awe, and in some cases, envy. 

John leaned over and whispered to Eliza, “remind me never to prank Alex unless he's severely impaired.”

Eliza just nodded, wide eyed. 

No one, especially Thomas, messed with Alex or teased him about his size for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Can I just say that the next update is gonna start out funny and end deep, idrk why. It just happened. Oop.


End file.
